Charlotte's Revenge
by Thegirlwhowalkedhomebackwards
Summary: Charlotte's back in town and is a mermaid once more (after changing in the pool of the Sea Caves of Ireland) and seeks revenge! Meanwhile Emma also comes back too and gets into a star crossed problem when Byron wants her back but she also loves Ash. Finally Zane gets help from a mysterious girl to get Rikki back, but can he give her what she wants in return? A/N: Oc are in this!
1. The Mysterious Visitor

Zane's POV

The Mysterious Visitor

I sat in my office, just a typical night at Rikki's. Bills bills and more bills. How was I ever going to keep up with all these bills to pay? Rikki was so much better at this! I sighed putting my head onto my desk clenching my fists and gritting my teeth. Sophie came walking in taking off her black apron and hanging it up. "Well that's me for the night I'm heading off all that's left is to close up" She said. "Hey are you alright?"

I sighed raising back up and staring straight into her blue eyes. They reminded me so much of Rikki's eyes. "I'm fine" I replied and grabbed the keys to the cafe. "I'll lock up you can go." Sophie sighed and came up to me. "I know your stressed but the jewels we have will help big time and the cafe will be thriving in no time" Sophie smiled. "Right right" I said still half sighing. "Zane I know that look what is it?" Sophie persisted. "Nothing" I said firmly staring straight into her eyes. How could I tell my new girlfriend that I was still not over my ex? "Alright" Sophie said smiling. She kissed my cheek before leaving the office and then shut the door behind her.

I sighed again. So many mistakes I had made. And now dating Sophie didn't help my chances with Rikki. Truthfully I had only accepted in hopes of making Rikki jealous but she seemed to be taking it quite well, not minding at the slightest. But now I couldn't tell Sophie the truth. Never mess with a redhead. She would practically kill me and Rikki if she found out, she'd be furious. She did deserve it though. Sophie was always using people, it was ALL her fault. Ever since the beginning she had been trying to win me over. She was nothing but trouble ever since the day I met that evil brat.

Now everything was in a heap of a mess and I couldn't dig myself out of it. I just wished there was some way I could fix it all. Just then there was a knock at the door. Assuming it was Sophie who forgot something I said "Come in." And that's when the tables turned and fate was finally on my side. A young girl about fifteen came walking in. She had long silky raven black hair hair went to her waist and she had ocean blue eyes. She wore a dark red tank top with a black leather jacket and short denim shorts with light brown cowboy boots. "Hello Sweetie" She smiled. "Wh-who are you?" I asked in surprise. "I'm the love fairy!" She giggled.

"No seriously" I asked. Who was this mysterious girl? "All you need to know is that I've come to save your relationship with Rikki" She replied walking up to my desk. My dark brown eyes widened as she said those words. "How?" I asked intrigued. "Wouldn't you like to know?" She replied. "Yes please I'll do anything to get Rikki back!" I begged. "Anything?" "Anything" I promised, but would soon regret. She smiled, flashing me a mischievous look in her eye "Well then listen up bad boy 'cause I'm only gonna say it once."


	2. The Love Fairy

The Love Fairy

Zane's POV

"Okay so let me get this straight" I said still trying to wrap my head around this. "You're going to some how give me a "Second Chance" with Rikki to win her over but in return I have to take you out to Mako and let you become a mermaid?" I sighed, was this going to work? "Exactly, so what do you say?" She asked. "Well, I have a few more questions before I give my final answer" I said warily. "Fine by me, you've got three" The girl replied smiling amused. She seemed to be enjoying confusing me. "Three questions?" I asked. "Yes, now two." "Dang it!" I said. "You're good." She smiled "Yes I am now what's the other two?" "Oh right um..." I had to play this right no messing up. "Honestly what is your name and what's the catch I mean how do you know about mermaids?" I asked. "That's three technically nice try though. Anyways if you must know my name is Jade and let's just say I got some information" She answered.

"Well I'd love to help and get Rikki back but the moon pool is destroyed, I don't think it will be able to change you" I said, sorry to disappoint her. "Not necessarily" Jade said grinning. "Just trust me it will work." "Okay, I'll do it so how do you get Rikki and I back together with magic?" I agreed. "It's simple really, but you must promise to do everything I say" She said. "_Everything?_" I asked getting worried. "_Everything_" Jade said. "Fine" I said hoping I wouldn't regret this. "Promise me" Jade said. "I promise" I said firmly. We shook hands and she grinned impishly. "The magic begins here, now here's the plan" Jade said.

* * *

"Wow, that is good, _that_ is absolutely brilliant!" I complimented. Why didn't I think of this it was genius! "Thank you, now let's get to work you hunt it down I'll help get the ingredients and bam we're in business!" Jade smiled. Jade had told me of the wishing potion in the mythology book that could grant any wish. I knew of this I could remember when Rikki told me of that predicament. Lewis had lost the book but I could find another one if I looked hard enough. Then all I had to do is wish to go back in time to the first night of Rikki's cafe opening. No one would remember except for me and Jade, that was part of the deal was that I had to wish that she would remember too.

"Only one problem" I reminded her. "How am I supposed to get the girls to zap it with their mermaid powers and put it on their face. They hate me now and would know what I'm up too" I sighed. "Easy, that's where I come in you make me a mermaid and then I can do it for you. Then you go back in time and fix your mistakes then Rikki won't break up with you. But there is a catch here" Jade warned. "What is it?" I asked worriedly. So there was a catch. "You can NOT under any circumstances interfere with any big events such as the tentacle attacking them, Will going out to Mako and finding out that Bella's a mermaid, and them destroying the comet. And this time keep Ryan and Sophie away from the moon pool don't let them find out" Jade warned. "Why not if I warn them in the first place we can prevent it from happening and then Rikki will be safe" I replied confused.

"No you can't mess with big events there are fixed points in time you can end up creating a paradox, THIS _has _to happen they have to destroy the comet!" Jade replied. "It's all very complex." "Okay..." I replied feeling very confused. But this had been a very confusing night. "Promise me you won't mess with the time and space" Jaded begged. "Alright, alright I promise" I promised. "Good now then I will see you tommorow morning first thing get to work on finding that book!" Then Jade left me alone in the office to recap this odd night. I grabbed the keys and locked up then went home feeling tired, confused, but happy that maybe now I would finally get Rikki back.

* * *

No POV

Bella, Rikki, Cleo, Lewis and Will sat in Cleo's bedroom (a week after Zane and Jade's meeting). It was a full moon and they had just finished moon proofing the house. "I still don't think it's going to effect us" Rikki said. "You never know, it might now that the comet is gone the full moon should be back to normal, so better be safe than sorry" Lewis replied. "Fine but tommorow I'm going straight back out there" Rikki said. Ever since the moon pool was destroyed by her ex she had spent every day out there cleaning and fixing it up. It was almost back to normal except for the moonstones being gone. The magic of Mako was lost forever. Rikki sighed. She would never forgive Zane for this. Never.

Will checked his watch, "And the full moon has officially risen" He announced. The three girls sat down on top of the bed pulling the covers up over there head. "Now STAY away from the windows" Lewis warned. "We can't take any risks." Little did they know they wouldn't have any problems tonight. The moon continued to rise into the sky slowly drifting over Mako.

* * *

Zane's POV

We sat in my zodiak as we rode out to Mako island. "Hurry it up, we don't want it to pass before I get there" Jade said. "I'm going as fast as it will let us, calm down we'll get there" I said. Together we had gotten the book and all the ingredients now all that was left was to turn her into a mermaid (if it would even work) and then make a wish. Finally we arrived at the beach. Jade hopped out began running into the jungle not looking back. "Hey be careful!" I yelled but she couldn't hear me she was already to deep into the jungle. I smiled as I grabbed the bag of moonstones that I had left. The plan was to put all the stones around the edge of the pool and that would hopefully activate the full moon's transformation.

I just hoped that the girls would be okay and not become moonstruck. If they came out here and found Jade and I it would not end well. We ran and ran and eventually came to the top. "Alright now there's a hole somewhere an opening in the ground just look for-" "I know I know" Jade cut me off. "Woa!" She called as she slipped and disappeared behind the rocks. "I tried to warn her" I grinned. I found the hole a jumped in. I slid down the shoot and came into the cave to find Jade leaning eagerly over the edge of the moon pool. "Okay come on let's get the jewels scattered around the perimeter of the pool" She urged.

I set down the bag and we began to take handfuls out and place them around the moon pool touching as close as possible bringing a bright blue glow. Suddenly the moon pool began to bubble. "Alright now it's my turn I'd like to be alone for this though" Jade said. "Are you sure?" I asked. I hadn't fully gotten used to her mysterious whims. "Yes now scoot!" She shooed. I rolled my eyes and left the cave. But before I did I saw her jump into the moon pool and a black tail appeared, how was she already a mermaid? and why was her tail not copper/orange? did the moonstones create a different effect? But respecting her wishes I left without another look.

* * *

The next morning I met Jade in my office. "Sophie can you leave us alone for a bit?" I asked. Sophie sighed, "You're spending all your time with this girl who is she?" Sophie whispered annoyed. "None of your business" Jade said grabbing Sophie and shoving her out the door. "Bye now" Jade smiled slamming the door. "You didn't have to do that you know" I replied. Jade only grinned. I liked this girl's feisty spirit it reminded me of Rikki. "You got everything?" She asked. "Yup" I answered setting the jar of green goo onto my desk. "Well then now it's my turn" Jade said. She cast her hands out and "zapped" the green goo. It had only been one day and she had already had full control over all three powers. It was amazing Rikki had told me how hard it was for her to learn control.

Jade grabbed a glass of water and poured it onto herself. Immediately her black tail appeared, which she still hadn't explained to me why it was that color. I grabbed a slab of the goo and slicked it onto her face. "It feels a bit weird..." Jade said making a face. "Now remember what to wish for and don't forget to mention that I remember too Jade and co" She said. "And co? Who else do you want to remember?" I asked suspiciously. "You said you would do everything I say so say" and co" the magic will know who I'm talking about. If you don't do this I'll tell Rikki all about your plan and she'll hate you forever" Jade threatened. "Are you blackmailing me?" I asked annoyed. "Just wish already!" Jade said rudely. "Alright" I said. "I wish for-" I closed my eyes and made the wish.

I opened my eyes to find myself kissing Rikki on the night of the cafe's opening. "Hey that's very professional" Lewis said sarcastically. "No harm in flirting with the boss" Rikki smiled kissing me again. It had worked! I had gone back in time and now I could fix everything! "It worked!" I exclaimed aloud. "What worked?" Rikki asked confused. "Nothing nothing, let's go inside" I said. We walked hand in hand into the cafe. Everything was perfect, this time I wouldn't mess up.


	3. Back in Time

Back in Time

Zane's POV

I smiled as I watched Bella perform No Ordinary Girl as we celebrated graduation. This time it was different however, I had fixed everything and Rikki and I were still together. Everything had gone on the same except the few things Jade allowed me to change. First of all I didn't have the bike race and let Rikki think of a better way to make up the money we lost. Then I didn't hire Sophie and instead hired Bella. During the full moon I didn't let my friends into the cafe and the girls were safe. Except for Jade told me that Rikki had to go out there and fight the tentacle and find out how to control it. So I hinted at that maybe she should stand up to it and so she did. The others were a little mad at me for that but it had to be done. But after that instead of getting mad or not listening I supported Rikki and did what I could to help her.

I kept Sophie away from the cafe and the girls as much as possible and so Bella gave out the idea for the dolphins concert and there band played fine. I did however, support Will in diving competition but didn't dare him into almost drowning and let the girls aboard the boat so that instead of Sophie trying to kiss me I kissed Rikki. The girls did end up finding out the secrets and defeating the comet no harm done. Almost everything had gone as it did before I just kept the jewels safe and not stolen and Sophie and Ryan were none the wiser. I had done it, I had fixed it all.

"I'll be right back" I told Rikki kissing her cheek before going to my office. I grabbed the big old dusty mythology book and hid it deep in my desk. Never know when I might need it again. "Yo!" Jade said coming in. "I hadn't seen her after the wish much she only came when I was at the parts of time where I made mistakes. And even then it was only a brief reminder and then she disappeared. "Thanks again, for everything" I thanked. "No problem, I got what I wanted you got what you wanted we're all happy" She smiled. "Um...You won't be seeing me for a while but I do have one last warning" She said in a serious tone. "Okay what is it?" I asked. "First of all don't use that wish potion ever again making too many wishes especially with time can mess things up big time. And don't let Rikki see it anything like that can trigger past memories of the alternate timeline when you broke up. And finally, I'm sorry. I am so sorry for what's going to happen next" Jade said. "What's going to happen?" I asked worriedly. "I'm so sorry, good luck" Was all she said and then she left. I ran out the door but she wasn't anywhere to be found in the crowd. "Hey Zane come on, Bella's about to do an encore" Rikki said taking my hand and dragging me over to the rest of the gang. What did Jade mean? What was going to happen? Oh well. I smiled. At least everything was perfect...for now.

**A/N: There you go reader's another chapter I'll keep updating I've got big plans for this Fanfiction I just hope you will continue to read. Please follow,favorite and review and try to get other's to read I aiming for LOTS of viewers, the sky's the limit! So please help out and let me know what you think of my OC Jade!**


	4. Welcome Home!

Bella's POV  
We all sat at the cafe preparing for Emma's welcome home party. At first I was a little mad when they told me Emma was coming home. I felt a little betrayed but once they explained everything was fine. I just hoped Emma would be fine about it too. We were going to try and make her feel as welcome as possible and Will even made her a moonstone. We were also curious as to if she was attacked by the water tentacle as well. But Lewis hypothesized that she wasn't close enough to the moon pool for it to be in range so it probably hadn't. "Okay guys, I got her text she's coming everyone get ready!" Rikki directed. I got up from the table and prepared for the band to play.

Just then a girl with long blonde hair and blue eyes wearing a silver locket came walking into the cafe, I assumed she was Emma. "Emma!" Cleo and Rikki squealed rushing over to her and giving her a big hug. I sighed feeling a little left out. Cleo noticed this and said "This is Bella! Bella this is Emma" She introduced. "Nice to meet you" Emma said as we shook hands. "You too" I smiled. "Is she the mermaid you guys told me about" Emma whispered to the others. "Yup she changed in the caves of Ireland when she was only nine" Rikki explained. "Oh that's nice, I went to Ireland on my travels" Emma replied. She was so polite and proper. I still felt a little uncomfortable but I sensed that she did too.  
The girls sat down with her and began chatting it up explaining everything that happened while she was gone. About the water tentacle and the comet and Will and I. I decided to go get ready with the band. "Hey are you alright?" My boyfriend Will asked. "Yeah fine, I'm just gonna go get ready" I said glancing over at the others. They seemed to click so easily and reconciled quickly. "Okay do your best" He said giving me a hug. I knew he could tell I was feeling a bit left out. I smiled and ran up onto the stage. "This one's for Emma" I said into the microphone.

* * *

Emma's POV  
I sat happily watching Bella perform a song, she was a great singer and the girls really seemed to like her and they seemed like just as best friends as I was with them. I had to admit I felt a little hurt and jealous. I also missed the JuiceNet cafe but Rikki's cafe was nice too. It was certainly more fancy. I wondered if I could get a job here though probably since Rikki and Zane were the owners. I was also a bit mad that the girls had found their destiny, destroying the comet with the tower of light, and if that was there destiny then what was mine? Had I just become a mermaid by accident? "So what do you ya think?" Rikki asked me. "Of what?" I answered. "The cafe of course and Bella she's really nice!" Cleo smiled. "I can tell" I replied a bit coldly, biting my lip. "Oh by the way here, a gift for you" Cleo said pulling out a blue crystal necklace that looked just like the ones the others wore. "Aww! Thanks guys" I said hugging them again. I put on the necklace then heard a familiar voice.

Just then Ash walked in. "Ash!" I squealed rushing over to him. "Emma?" A familiar voice said before I could hug Ash. I looked over to see Byron walking in. Byron...My ex boyfriend this was going to be so awkward. "It is you!" He smiled. "Oh hi Byron" I blushed. "Emma who's this?" Ash asked. "I was just about to ask the same question" Byron said giving Ash a look. "This is my boyfriend" I said quietly. "Oh" He replied a bit sadly. My friends could see the awkward predicament I was in and ran to my side. "Well long time no see, Emma why don't you come see Zane and I's office" Rikki covered for me. "Sure" I smiled nervously as she lead me away. I gave one last glance at the two boys. There was obviously a lot of friction between them.

"What is he doing here?" I asked once I was inside her office. "I don't know I didn't invite him, we invited Ash" Rikki said. "Well what am I supposed to do Byron obviously wanted me back!" "I don't know don't ask me!" Rikki said. A knock came at the door. "Is there a problem here?" Ash asked. "No!" We said in unison. "Well we have to get rid of one of them" I whispered. Another knock came. "Just a minute" Rikki called. The door opened and Bella walked in. "Bella can you give a minute" I asked. "I assume that's your ex and the other one is your new boyfriend and they both came to visit you and the one wants you back but you've never told the other about him" Bella replied. "Is it that obvious?" I asked nervously. "A little, hey look it's okay I've got an idea" Bella smiled. "What?" Rikki asked curiously. "This" Bella grinned pulling the nearest fire alarm. "What!? How is that a plan!?" Rikki asked in shock as she tried to turn it off.

"Do you have anything better?" Bella smiled. "Run!" We ran out the back door and took off into the water hoping none of the boys would follow us. Though Byron never knew I was a mermaid so he wouldn't guess to look there. We met up at the moon pool. "Phew! Well that was close" I said emerging from the water. Rikki remained silent. "Oh come on you have to admit that was fun" Bella giggled. Rikki grinned. Then we all started laughing. I was starting to like this girl.

"Emma!" Came a voice. "Oh no Ash!" I said glancing at the other girls. Bella shrugged, she was all out of ideas now. "Good luck!" Rikki said diving down into the water and Bella following her. "Wait you guys wait you can't just leave me!" I said. "I thought I might find you here" Ash said walking in. "Emma what's this all about what's going on?" He asked. I sighed. "Byron was my exboyfriend…" I muttered quietly. "Well what's wrong with that, I mean you don't still have feelings for him do you?" Ash asked looking into my sky blue eyes. "No, I was just afraid. Afraid that you might jump to conclusions or misunderstand." "Em, you know me better than that I'm fine. It's okay I understand" Ash assured. "I know that now" I smiled. Ash leaned down to give me a kiss. "It's good to have you back home" He smiled. I smiled back.

* * *

One week later  
Cleo's POV  
I giggled as Lewis and me kissed and cuddled at the café. We were just waiting for Bella to get ready and sing. A full moon was coming up soon and we were planning to use the café again. I leaned in to kiss Lewis again but he turned his head. Confused I said "Lewis?" He ignored me and stood up. "No, it can't be, it is!" He exclaimed. "What? Huh?" I scratched my head in confusion. "Look" He pointed out. **Charlotte Watsford** walked into the café confidently with a sly smile on her face and a younger girl with raven black hair and ocean blue eyes. Charlotte wore a purple jacket and plain white graphic t-shirt with typical jeans. The girl wore a red plaid shirt with a denim miniskirt and tight sheer tights with black high heeled boots. "I'm back" Charlotte announced grinning. My mouth hung open as she walked in and sat down.  
I rushed over to Rikki who was working the counter with Zane. "What do we do?" I whispered. "Well we can't exactly kick her out and we don't want to cause a scene" Rikki said. "Yes you can it's your café" Cleo replied. "We don't have anything to worry about she promised to keep the secret" Lewis said coming up to us. "Woa what's going on whose that?" Bella asked coming over to us. "That's Charlotte Watsford" Emma said looking ticked. Emma quickly gave an explanation of Charlotte and what she had done. "I still don't think we can trust her and whose that girl with her?" Rikki replied. Zane looked over to their table.

"Jade!?" He gasped in surprise and confusion. "You know her?" Rikki asked. "What? No, no I just thought I recognized someone" Zane said and quickly walked away. I eyed him suspiciously but no one else seemed to be paying attention to his odd behavior. The others continued to chatter all at once. I continued to watch as I saw Zane pull the girl with black hair away and talk to her about something. He looked angry."Bella we have to act as normal as possible so just go perform, we'll figure this out" Rikki stated. Bella nodded and ran up to the stage and began to sing."I really don't think we need to worry, she promised me" Lewis tried to assure. "Stop defending her!" I said jealously. I was not gonna let Charlotte take him back, he was my boyfriend. "She's coming this way!" Emma exclaimed.

Charlotte came walking up to us with a sincere smile on her face. "Hi guys" She said in and innocent tone. "What are you doing here?" I asked rudely and crossed my arms. "Oh, I see you're still holding a grudge. I suppose I can understand" She said with a sad look in her eye. "Charlotte what do you want?" Emma asked not buying what her act either. "I'm just here to say sorry, I really hope you can forgive me" Charlotte said with an honest sad look. She sounded believable she looked believable. But I noticed something in her eyes, something not right about that look in her eye. We all glanced at each other. Could we really trust Charlotte again?

**A/N: I am considering writing a crossover of H2o: Just Add Water with Shake It Up which will be also in this universe and be a continuation of Charlotte's Revenge that will occur during and after it. At first H2o will just be sort of an undertone until after episode/chapter 10 if your an H2o and Shake it up fan go to my profile and look for the outline of it**


	5. Let the Games Begin

**A/N: I don't own H2o or the songs only my OC Jade!**

Zane's POV

I the very minute I saw Jade I became enraged. She had tricked me! This was all Charlotte's doing. But if this was true why did she help me? Whatever it was I knew something was up. I marched over to Jade and pulled her aside. "What do you think you're doing!?" I asked angrily. "What ever do you mean" Jade smirked. "Oh don't play innocent with me you're with Charlotte you tricked me! What are you up to?" I asked suspiciously. "Nothing" Jade replied. "But I did warn you." "Look if you don't tell me what's going on right now I'll reveal to everyone that your a mermaid" I threatened. "And if you do that I'll tell Rikki what you did to get her back. Nothing is ever truly forgotten the littlest thing can trigger her memories of the alternate timeline" Jade said evenly. "That's blackmail!" I said angrily. "You started it" Jade grinned and with that she walked off. "You get back here!" I replied. But she ignored me and went over to Charlotte. I had to figure out what they were up to before bad things started happening to Rikki.

* * *

Bella's POV

I watched as the others continued to mutter and whisper about Charlotte. I tried to focus on my songs but I was awfully curious as to what was going on with this Charlotte girl. And why was Zane talking to that girl with the black hair? I danced around the stage smiling and singing "I'm the kinda girl" it was one of my favorite songs.

"I'm the kinda girl when I'm looking at you  
Further than your mind can see  
I'm the kinda girl gonna make it happen today say  
I don't need a hand when your hitting the zero I can do it all myself  
Heard about your plans, think I'm going solo hey yeahh  
So i'll make it easy yeah yeah  
Hey boy I wanna have some fun  
Hey boy I wanna drift into  
Hey now I wanna dance away the night  
Hey boy you gotta look real keen  
Wanna be hot you gotta treat them mean  
Hey boy I wanna have some fun tonight  
I don't really know if your heart is beating  
Know if I believe in you  
Give me what I need or the ship is sinking today Hey  
I don't understand if your running slowly  
Left me standing by myself  
All I need to know is your really burning for me Hey  
So I'll make it easy yeah yeah  
Hey boy I wanna have some fun  
Hey boy I wanna drift into  
Hey now I wanna dance away the night  
Hey boy you gotta look real keen  
Wanna be hot you gotta treat them mean  
Hey boy I wanna have some fun tonight  
Seems like it's all because of you (all because of)  
Don't think my heart will break in two (break in two)  
I've learned to play the hard way  
Don't push or it's the highway  
Hey boy, Hey boy...  
Hey now I wanna dance away the night  
(the night, the night, the night)  
Hey boy I wanna have some fun  
Hey boy I wanna drift into  
Hey now I wanna dance away the night  
Hey boy you gotta look real keen  
Wanna be hot you gotta treat them mean  
Hey boy I wanna have some fun tonight"

Just then I saw Charlotte run off tears trickling down her red cheeks the girl with black hair behind her. "Um...Let's take five, I'll be back soon" I said hopping down from the stage. I ran over to the group. "What just happened?" I asked with concern. "It's all Rikki's fault" Emma blamed. "Was not, Cleo took part in it too" Rikki retorted. "Well excuse _me_ if I don't want to forgive the woman who stole my boyfriend" Cleo replied putting her hands on her hips. "Cleo you really need to let that go it was a long time ago and besides _you_ broke up with me" Lewis replied. Cleo huffed and stormed off angrily but came back a few minutes later. "Guys let's all just calm down" I tried. "Shut up!" They yelled and continued to bicker. I sighed, why did one person have to tear best friends apart? "Hey don't talk to my girlfriend like that!" Will defended. "Well then maybe she shouldn't say dumb things!" Zane yelled. "Oh you wanna take me on!" Will challenged. "Any day" Zane replied. The two looked like they were about to have a beat down. "Stop!" I shouted getting between the two.

Just then a customer came up to the counter. "Can I get a juice?" The woman asked. "We're busy!" Rikki replied rudely. The woman gasped shocked and walked away looking very offended. "Rikki don't be rude to customers!" Zane scolded. Rikki rolled her eyes. "Alright cafe closed everyone out!" I shouted to the customers. It would not be good for business if they all saw us arguing like this. The customers were more than happy to leave after hearing so much yelling. "And by the way who was that girl you were talking to she was with Charlotte!" Rikki demanded an answer. A nearby pitcher of water turned to jelly and spilt onto Emma's head. "Bella! Why the heck did you do that!? I thought we were friends but I guess your still just jealous that I'm back" Emma asked angrily shaking a fist at me. She immediately hit the floor with her orange tail. It was a good thing I had gotten everyone out of the cafe. "That's not true and I didn't do it" I denied. I really hadn't done anything, did I do it by accident? Just then out of the corner of my eye I saw Charlotte in the doorway her hand clenched in the movement I did with my hands to turn things to jelly. She smirked and quickly disappeared into the night.

"Oh yeah right" Emma replied sarcastically once Rikki had dried her off. "Nobody else has that power so it was you stop trying to hide it you've been jealous ever since the day I got here!" "Maybe your jealous of me and that's why you're blaming me for something I didn't do!" I rebutted. And soon we were at it again. Lewis and Cleo were fighting and Emma and I were fighting and Zane and Will were fighting. It was a huge mess. By the end of the night none of us were speaking to each other and we all went home angry and frustrated.

* * *

Charlotte's POV

Everything was perfect. My coming to the cafe last night was genius. Now they were all fighting and hated each other. But this was just the beginning. I had so much more in store for them. I was going to make them regret ever meeting me. It was absolutely brilliant. I was going to make them suffer. And I wasn't alone now I had my cousin Jade right along side me to help. And my theory had been proven true. Once someone had been changed in the caves of Ireland they could also get transformed on Mako island giving them double the power including a tail color change to the color of their hair. Jade's hair was black so her tail was black an mine was as red as my hair, now I had changed on Mako island as well because even though my powers had been taken it was canceled out once I had changed in another cave and was a mermaid again.

So now I would use my powers to get revenge on that Cleo and all her friends win Lewis back. Even if he didn't get back together with me I would still have my revenge. Everything was falling into place. And like I said this is just the beginning. It will get MUCH worse. My revenge will not be complete until they have suffered like no other and Cleo would get the worst of it. Let the games begin!

**A/N: Let the games begin! Now things are getting interesting. Charlotte has returned and is getting revenge. Will everyone make up? How will they stop Charlotte? Is Jade really Charlotte's cousin? Find out in the next chapter! Stay tuned!**


End file.
